love Story
by guesswho17
Summary: Edward has had a crush on Bella since his first year of High school. She is a very shy and quiet girl but it gets worse when he is near her. He is in his last year of High School and has only talked with her once, what's a guy supposed to do?. My first story be gentle ;)
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever just liked, no loved a person but never got the chance to talk with her. I'll try not to sound vain but I think I'm good-looking, at least that's what all those crazy fan-girls think.

It's like they think I'm a movie-star or something, it just sucks as I could never have a real relationship when I have all this doubt inside my head.

Like they want me because I have good genes or do they like me for me. I just feel like a piece of meat to them.

I can see why they would like me, sort of, I try to work hard at school and I'm in decent shape because I go running and work out with my brothers Emmett and Jasper.

But you see, the thing is that I'm not an out-going guy who thinks he has the world at his feet, I feel so annoyed at the girls in my school who try so hard to come on to me or the guys that use me because I've been given this role as 'the most cool and hottest guy in school.

They don't know me. I don't like to go to parties, and usually I don't until Alice forces me to go or she will total my Volvo, nor do I kiss random girls and I don't try to be cool or anything else but myself.

I much prefer to read books, I'm sort of a romantic at heart, but I know I will never find a girl who will like me for me and not what they think I am.

On top of that I love listening to music and playing, and I've also started writing, not just stories but poems too, I don't care that what they think about it, maybe they will leave me alone when they realise I'm just not so cool.

It's frustrating, I have this problem, well not really a problem but there's this girl, Bella Swan, I just ... I just love her okay.

I'm going to go all stalker and say that I know a lot about her, not just what you would know being in a small town. I know she loves romance novels, that she must have read Wuthering Heights a hundred times has not escaped my eyes, though when it's about her nothing does.

I know she's very quiet, even around her best friends Angela and Ben, who go to our school also. I guess you can say that she is a bit shy which I find totally endearing. But most of all what I love about her is that she is always so kind and caring. I know this as I have seen her help any of the younger students and always is always one to help any of the teachers after class.

If I were to describe her I guess I would say 'gorgeous' hmm I guess that doesn't do her justice. She has wonderful long dark brown hair that looks amazing in the sun light as it has flecks of red in it when it is sunny in Forks, which alas is rarely.

She's quite petite with my 6'3 dwarfing her 5'2 and she is one of the very few girls I know that actually dresses conservatively unlike so many of the teenage girls I know and detest. They all think that they become beautiful when they plaster themselves with make-up, and think that you are beneath them when you don't look a certain way.

I have thought about leaving Forks but knew I could never do that without telling Bella how I felt about her. I couldn't take the heartbreak that would be sure to come as I have barely even talked to Bella; she would think I'm some psychopath declaring that "I love her" just out of the blue.

Not even my family know about her, but I think it would finally end question of my sexuality as I have rejected all the attention I have got from girls all these years nor have I kissed a girl which I would think shock a lot of them as the guys think of me as a "lady's man" and the girls think "I'm so damn hot", definitely have to disagree there.

But really when I do kiss a girl I want it to count, I don't just want to get it out of the way, and I want it to be special.

I remember the first time I tried to talk to her, she had this uncomfortable look on her face and she looked all flustered.

I tried to ask her what was wrong and then she did the most surprising thing ever, she ran. I think it was all the attention that I got being seen with a girl no one thought I would talk to shocked them, but she took it the worst why?.

Was she embarrassed of me? She looked so scared and uncomfortable that I thought she was afraid of me, which horrified me but I could do nothing as I did not want to make it worse.

I guess she doesn't like attention, which I think is just plain stupid, as I find her the most beautiful person ever inside and out. But then again no one deserves her, at least not in Forks. She will move onto bigger and better things and someday she will meet, I think, the luckiest man alive

It's been three years and no one suspects my feeling for Bella or for any girl for that matter, but how could I when I was mesmerized by Bella. But really how could they suspect me liking Bella when I can't even talk to her as I think there must something be about me that causes her to be so distressed when ever I'm near her. So I keep my distance and watch like a vampire stalking his prey.

My god I have thought a lot about her this evening, I decide to get ready for bed and I finish quickly all the menial activities. I soon fall asleep dreaming of images of Bella engraved from memory.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up feeling fresh and ready for the new school year. After I have my shower and change I head down stairs. They're all there sitting at table eating breakfast.

I have a big family as there are seven of us, Esme my Mom, Carlise my Dad, Emmett my eldest brother , my fraternal twin sister Alice and Jasper and Rosalie, who were adopted by my parents.

We are a very loving family with myself being the only one not paired up to another of the house members, but it's fine I guess as no incest, no foul right?.

"Ah there you are dear" Esme says " I was just about to call you".

"yeah sleeping beauty finally wakes up from his slumber" says Emmett teasing me, it's always Emmett I groan to myself.

As Emmett is talking to me he is shovelling food into his gullet like no tomorrow, God he is so gross, what does Rosalie even see in him.

"God that's disgusting Emmett" Rosalie exclaimed "finish what you are eating then speak"

Emmett makes a big deal of swallowing his food and grins at Rosalie.

"There babe you happy ?"

"Completely ecstatic Em" says Rosalie sarcastically

I listen to these two bicker while I grab some cereal and pour myself a bowl. The conversation moves onto what the first day will be like as it's our last year in high school.

"Now Emmett" it's my Dad speaking " can we please not get any more reports of you and your pranks this year, your practically on first name basis with the Principal by now" he glares at Emmett but also at Jasper"

"And you Jasper, the same goes for you for always going along with his pranks"

"What" exclaimed Jasper. "It's all his fault Dad for dragging me along with his stupid schemes"

"Hey Jasper, come on man you know my plans are great, remember when we…." he sees Esme glaring at him and stops

Esme decides to talk "why can't you guys be a little more like Edward ?"Esme asks.

"What " I sputter out

"We can't all be like perfect Eddie here" Emmett grins wickedly at me

"Uhh" I moan "leave me out of this

They have this notion that of me that I think I'm so brilliant.

"Just because I try hard at school and, I emphasise the and, I stay out of trouble" I tell them

"And don't get laid" says Emmett and Jasper at the same time.

Esme swots both of their heads and Alice and Rosalie swear they won't get any either

"Guys" Carlise says "we are having breakfast so can we keep it PG please, but Edward it wouldn't hurt to try and get out, no matter what side you bat for "

"Dad" I groan

"What, I remember when I was your age I had plenty of …" he stops when he notices Esme glaring at him just daring him to finish his sentence. My Mum can be really scary like that sometimes.

"Oh would you look at the time, I should probably be off" he says , I bet to make a haste exit.

He dashes out of the kitchen but comes back and gives Esme a peck on the cheek

"Get out you" teases Esme but not before she gives his ass a smack

We all groan, no kid wants to see their parents like that

"I see" says Carlise with a grin on his face, "later then "and before he leaves he gives me a wink to emphasise what 'later' meant.

I think I'm going to be sick. We all decide to go to school now except Emmett who is still eating, God does he ever stop!.

It's Alice and I in my shiny silver Volvo waiting for Emmett to finish his third or is it his fourth helping, you would swear it was his last meal on Earth.

"That's it" I say " if he is not hear in the next few minutes we are leaving Alice".

"Geez Edward what's the rush, why so anxious" she curiously asks

I don't want to tell her, that I want to see Bella before class starts, as I wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Hmm there wouldn't be a particular girl you want to see Edward is there ?"

"Damn" I think, how does hell does she do that

"What Alice that's crazy"

"I think Emmett and Jasper are right in a way, you should go out meet someone, and besides is it crazy to think that you may like a girl, or boy for that matter?.

"Alice I don't like any boy's okay"

"I guess so" she says but she looks at me wickedly "ha you do like a girl since you didn't reject the claim that you didn't like any girl,

"Uh Alice" I moan, why can't she just leave it alone

Suddenly Emmett opens the car door and gets in

"Great can we finally go now" I ask desperate to leave this conversation alone.

"Well someone's anxious to get to school Eddie Boy" Emmett says

All I can do is groan and hear Alice's laughter in the back round

This is going to be a very long day I think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Edward POV

We arrive with plenty of time to spare as I like to drive fast, we all do. There are lots of people milling about talking about their summers'."Great" I think, so many rumours will be spread by the end of the day.

I join the rest of my family standing beside our cars. I immediately think of an excuse to go look for Bella, stalker remember. I look towards my family and decide to speak up.

"Listens guys, I have to ask one of the teachers something" I say trying to look convincing.

"Really?" it's Rosalie speaking with a curious look on her face, which the others join in.

"Yes" I reply hoping to get away soon

"What class then" Alice says with a suspicious glance at me. I guess she still has the notion of me trying to find someone particular, crap damn pixie, how does she do that?.

"Mr Banner, I need to ask him about some of the course work I did over the summer, something I don't understand ". I hope they will believe me.

"Really the person who got all A's on all of his Biology tests last year" it's Emmett now giving me the Spanish inquisition.

All I can do is shrug "what can I say I'm committed", " besides I won't be gone for long, just for a few minutes" .At least that's true, I have a few fair ideas where I can find her, and I know she is in as I can see her monster of a truck, it's so old that it could her grandfather.

"You won't miss me now Emmie will you?" I tease to take the pressure off me.

"Nah I'll be fine Eddie, I know you will be in good hands" he says giving me a wink

"Don't call me that Emmett, you know I hate it, look I'm going so I'll see you in a few.

I walk past them and look back for a second, Emmett has them huddled up, crap I think they must be scheming, this can't be good.

I'm greeted by lots of people when I make my way in, though most I don't care about as I know most of them are all just fake people who stab you in the back when you aren't looking.

I am walking towards her locker and I see her friends Ben and Angela, who are incidentally holding hands. "That's a new development" I muse to myself. Must be awkward for Ben to kiss her I think, as Angela is very tall while he is a good few inches smaller than her, but never mind I'm getting side tracked.

I decide to go to the Library as it's another place I know where she could be if she wasn't with her friends. I walk into the library and don't see anyone here, but the thing is, I can feel her in here, it's like I've become so attuned to her over the years, like I have a Bella radar, God I'm such a freak no wonder Bella won't talk to me.

I tip toe down a set of aisles covered with rows upon rows of books, I make my way near the back of the Library, and then I see her, not fully though, just through the gaps of the books on the shelves. She's sitting on the window sill just reading," well what else would she be doing" the voice inside my head says, "be quiet" I mumble back. Great I'm talking to myself

She looks beautiful, more so than last year, if that is even possible, the summer has done her well I think.

But suddenly she gets up and puts her book away, I'm horrified that the she will she me here, and think that I'm a stalker, my inner voice kicks in ,"well that's what you doing wasn't it" oh how I really hate it at the moment, it sounds like Emmett.

I pick up a random book hoping that this will fool her, I'm thinking even if she has half a brain cell it wouldn't.

She suddenly appears in front of me, she looks shocked, not that I don't blame her, I'm probably just a silly stalker boy to her. She looks quite shocked that I'm here and the uncomfortable looks is on her face again, like she doesn't want to meet my eyes, I disgust her that much?.

I want to make her feel better, she looks so brittle, like a twig that could break in the wind, but I get the feeling that I'm the reason for causing her to be this way.

I put my hands up to show I mean no harm, but the look on her face, I think she thinks I'm going to hit her, shocked that she could even think I could do that. I would rather kill myself,than for her to ever be hurt by me.

She shies away and stumbles against one of the lower shelves behind her, causing the books to fall off and on to the ground, it causes quite a loud noise. I hear footsteps coming down, it's the Librarian, an old batty women who looks like she is a hundred.

"What are you hooligans doing" she says in her gruff voice looking at both of us. Bella begins to stutter but I won't let her take the blame for what I caused.

"Sorry Miss, it was my fault, I was just looking for a book when I startled Bella, by accident of course, I couldn't tell either of them the real reason for coming down. I begin to pick up some of the books.

"Okay then just put the books back in alphabetical order and then leave, the bell is about to go soon".

I just nod and get started putting the booking in the right places, Bella doesn't move, she is just staring at me.

"I'm sorry for causing this mess Bella" I say with a grim face but I can't stop thinking how much I like saying her name out loud, in public.

She's staring at me a little shocked

"You okay ? " I ask , I'm worried that maybe she must have hurt herself.

'Y-yes I'm fine b-but y-you called me B-bella."

I think I've offended her, I begin to apologise, "I guess you're friends call you Bella huh? . It's starting to dawn on me how I really have no chance if I can't even be considered to be allowed to use her nickname, I walk away dejected and leave the Library.

**Bella POV**

All these thought are running through my head. How does he know my name and not just Isabella but Bella?. It just doesn't add up. He should even know I exist let alone know my nickname.

I'm sure his popularity would take a steep decline. It's not that I'm not ecstatic that he knows my name but I feel more optimistic ,that I will get the chance to talk to him this year, but I know in the end it's going to hurt more than usually.

I guess I can dream, I always do.

**Thank to the people who reviewed and story alerted , it feels great to get them, so thank you.**


End file.
